before anyone else
by dumpling-lion
Summary: kalau kata orang sih, jangan nilai orang dari mukanya. jadi walau muka guanlin lempeng banget begini, aslinya dia sayang banget sama baejin kok:) WANNA ONE ft PRODUCE 101 S2 Fic. guanyoung/pandeep. lai guanlin/bae jinyoung. au!kosan. warn!lapslock. warn!non-baku. don't like don't read. [oneshot collection]
1. morning incident

**before anyone else**

* * *

| guanlin, lai/jinyoung, bae | © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love | oneshot collection |

dldr. possibly ooc. lapslock. age switch.

 **(1/?)**

* * *

kalau kata orang sih, jangan nilai orang dari mukanya. jadi walau muka guanlin lempeng banget begini, aslinya dia sayang banget sama baejin kok:)

.

.

 **[1: morning incident]**

.

.

"ANJING KAU YOO SEONHO! KENAPA INI KASUR BASAH BEGINI?!"

teriakan lai guanlin seketika memecah pagi yang tenang di kosan seratus satu. penghuni kamar nomer delapan itu kini tanpa tanggung-tanggung langsung mengumpati sesosok manusia yang cuma nyengir inosen.

"lagian ngapain kamu abis subuh tidur disini?"

yoo seonho kini meringis, masih dengan wajah inosen ala-ala samuel yang sok polos padahal aslinya ambiguan for life. iya, tadi seonho itu bangun subuh gara-gara kebelet. tapi abis dari kamar mandi dia langsung mampir ke kamarnya guanlin buat kelonan.

kelonan sama piyiknya maksudnya.

mana mau seonho kelonan sama guanlin. guanlin mah dari zaman mereka pake popok sukanya ngiler sama ngorok kalo lagi tidur. jorok pokoknya.

"hehehe, ada bisikan setan buat main ke kamarmu hehehe:)))"

 _tampol tidak ya tampol tidak ya._

itu suara hati lai guanlin yang pingin nyabet muka seonho pakai selimutnya sampe menimbulkan bekas merah yang permanen.

"terus ini kasur bisa basah kenapa? kamu ngompol kan? udah gede, ho. jangan suka ngompol plis," tuduh guanlin sengit. dia keinget sama cerita mama yoo tentang seonho yang masih ngompol sampe dia kelas lima sd. guanlin curiga kebiasaannya itu balik lagi mentang-mentang dia sekarang jadi anak kos yang jauh dari mama.

seonho gantian yang melotot sengit. lubang hidungnya pun mengembang menjadi dua kali lebih besar seiring dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah. dia kesel sama guanlin main tuduh seenak udelnya. yakali masa seonho ngompol padahal dia abis pipis di kamar mandi.

"NGGAK! ITU BASAH MAH GARA-GARA PIPISNYA BYEONGARI!"

seonho ngegas dan memeluk piyik peliharaannya lebih erat.

btw byeongari itu nama piyiknya seonho gaes. hadiah masuk kuliah dari papanya.

guanlin makin melotot dengan nggak nyantenya. dia langsung ngegebuk seonho pake gulingnya tepat di kepala. gapeduli kalo otaknya seonho yang udah miring bakal makin miring abis ini.

"ANJING LO YOO SEONHO! POKOKNYA AKU BAKAL LAPOR MAMA BOA KALO KAMU BAWA-BAWA BYEONGARI KE KOSAN!"

.

.

.

kosan seratus satu ialah kosan punya nyonya boa, atau yang sering dipanggil dengan nama mama boa atau mamih boa sama para penghuni kos.

kosan ini ialah kosan yang letaknya cukup strategis.

deket sama mall? iya.

deket sama spot makan murah? iya.

deket sama minimarket? iya.

deket sama tukang laundry? iya.

deket sama tempat fotokopian? iya.

deket sama warnet? iya.

deket sama mnet university? iya.

terus ya, fasilitas sama harga sewa kamar kosan ini tuh berbanding lurus. dan sesuai namanya juga, kosan ini daya tampungnya banyak banget jadi dibagi beberapa blok gitu. udah macem kayak asrama mahasiswa lah pokoknya.

oh iya! kosan ini juga punya rooftop yang ada tamannya gitu. asik pokoknya. aesthetic dan instagramable sekali. menjemur pun jadi terasa tidak hambar karena ditemani bunga-bunga yang bermekaran.

pokoknya kosan seratus satu itu kosan idola deh:)))

kosan ini seluruhnya dihuni sama anak-anak kuliahan yang beragam wujudnya. mulai dari yang baru jadi maba sampai yang bikin skripsinya ngaret terus. mulai dari yang masih polos ala anak smp sampe yang kerjaannya nonton bokep tiap malem.

kosan ini tuh juga kosan yang paling berisik. kadang tetangga sekitar itu berasa pingin manggil polisi buat ngegerebek kosan yang satu ini soalnya sering banget ada suara-suara ala tawuran. tapi apalah daya itu selalu hanya menjadi wacana.

kosan ini tuh kosan yang isinya cogan semua. yaiyala jelas cogan. ini kan kosan khusus laki-laki, mana ada yang cecan:( sayangnya tuh ya rata-rata anak kosan ini belok, gasuka cewek walau ada yang kadang masih suka ngintipin cewek di kosan one hundred one yang gajauh dari kosan mereka.

kosan ini tuh kosan penuh drama. ada aja tiap hari drama yang mewarnai kehidupan mereka. mulai dari penyelundupan hewan peliharaan yang sebenernya gaboleh dibawa ke dalem kosan (dengan pelaku atas nama kim yongguk, kang daniel, sama yoo seonho), terus drama pencurian shampoo (dengan korban atas nama jang moonbok), sampe aksi buru kecoak yang tiap hari terjadi.

walau kosan ini rada gesrek dan gawaras, tapi tetep aja mamah boa tetep sayang sama penghuni-penghuninya:)))

.

.

.

"eh guan ngapain ngejemur kasur?"

daniel yang lagi di rooftop nyiramin bunga karena kejatah piket merawat taman rooftop bikin mama boa langsung berhenti ngeliat guanlin ngangkat kasur sendirian.

guanlin mah strong. tadinya dia nyuruh seonho buat ngangkat kasurnya ke rooftop buat dijemur, tapi seonho bilang dia gabisa soalnya harus mandiin byeongari yang abis ngompol. alasannya seonho itu bego, tapi begonya lagi guanlin percaya. jadi yaudah sebagai cowok macho dia pun ngangkat kasur sendirian.

"abis mimpi basah ya?"

"aNJ-"

"duh duh duh. anak zaman sekarang emang kelebihan hormon ya:)" kata daniel tanpa peduli omongan guanlin. pemuda bermarga kang itu lalu siul-siul tijel sambil menyirami bunga tanpa memedulikan guanlin yang pingin nimpuk daniel pake pot bunga.

sabar guan sabar:)

"nggak kak! ini ulah piy-"

"kamu tu gimana sih dek? pacar cuma jaraknya beberapa kamar sama kamu gak dimanfaatin dengan baik."

 _anjay bang daniel minta dibuang dari atas sini keknya._

ini lai guanlin yang hanya berani mengumpat dalam hati dan tidak berani berkata-kata karena percuma ngomong sama daniel. gak dipeduliin soalnya, cuma ngehabisin tenaga aja:(

sabar ya guan. orang tampan biasanya harus sabar biar makin tampan:)

.

.

.

guanlin sekarang udah klimis.

tadi abis ngejemur kasur dan misuh-misuh, dia terus ke kamar mandi buat keramas sama mandi. abis itu guanlin pergi buat nyomot sare rote kismis di kamar seonho yang penuh makanan kayak gudang makanan.

hari ini sebenernya guanlin cuma punya kelas yang rada siang, tapi karena pacarnya punya kelas pagi jadilah dia sebagai pacar yang baik mau nganterin walau sebenernya dia pingin molor di kasur.

eh kasurnya guanlin kan dijemur:( yakali guanlin harus tidur di lantai:( apa kata orang bila holkay macam guanlin berubah jadi rakjel:(

oiya, guanlin itu anak tahun pertama di jurusan bisnis di mnet university gaes. dia milih jurusan ini karena orang tuanya yang menghendaki dia buat jadi pewaris perusahan papanya di taiwan sana.

"eh guanlin. rajin amat tumben udah mau berangkat, mau jadi kang ojek buat pacar ya? yaela pake mobil dong. adem gak kepanasan. modal dong! katanya holkay:) kalah holkay sama pacar saya ya:)" kata ong seungwoo si songong pacar daniel muncul sambil kipas-kipas pake diktat yang agak tebel. dia lagi nangkring di sebelah guanlin nungguin daniel buat ngeluarin mobil.

 _anjir, kalo nggak inget ini senior jurusan yang suka ngasih contekan kuis boleh nih digampar_ , ini batin guanlin yang penuh dosa karena sering mengumpat dalam hati.

"sori kak ong, ferrari punyaku lagi mam-"

"eh kata daniel kamu abis mimpi basah sampe harus ngejemur kasur ya?" seungwoo kembali nyerocos dan mengabaikan guanlin. sungguh gajauh beda sama pacarnya yang sukanya tidak menunggu orang selesai bicara.

tarik nafas. hembuskan.

guanlin pun menahan umpatan.

daniel udah sebar-sebar berita gabener ya ternyata. kalau gunhee atau jisung udah tahu, dia pasti bakalan banyak nambah dosa karena misuu terus pas ngehadepin ledekan temen satu kosannya.

"nggak kak. itu buk-"

"guan ayo berangkat."

guanlin langsung berhenti ngomong begitu denger suaranya pacarnya. dia nengok dikit dan ngeliat pacarnya udah duduk manis di boncengan motor guanlin sambil meluk tas. duh ini orang emang kurus banget sampe guanlin aja nggak nyadar ada beban tambahan di motornya.

tapi kiyowo sekali hnggg:(

"eh jinyoung! urusin pacarmu dong, jangan jalan sama daehwi terus! kasian tuh sebegitu butuhnya sama jatah sampe mimpi basah terus ngotorin kasurnya!"

fak fak fak.

ini ngapain juga seungwoo bikin harga diri guanlin terdegradasi di hadapan pacar pake berita hoax dari daniel:(((

anjay sekale:(

bae jinyoung yang kiyowo, si anteng anak teknik industri tahun pertama sekaligus penghuni kamar nomor sepuluh, ngeliatin seungwoo terus ngelirik ke arah kang ojeknya yang lagi gelagepan. gitu terus diulang-ulang sampe suasana jadi awkward banget.

"nggak bae! sumpah itu gar-"

guanlin langsung ngomong supaya jinyoung nggak salah paham. bisa gawat kalau kesalahpahaman goblok hasil hoax dari kang daniel bakal bikin dia dicap cowok sangean sama jinyoung:(

"EH GAES KAYAKNYA GUANLIN LAGI GAK DAPET JATAH JADINYA MAIN SOLO TERUS NGOTORIN KASURNYA DEH!"

anjay.

belum selesai guanlin ngeklarifikasi udah ada lagi yang main sebar berita hoax tijel bikinan daniel itu. keknya ini adalah hari-memotong-omongan-lai-guanlin-sedunia deh:(

teriakan lee gunhee yang cetar membahana itu pun seketika diikuti berbagai macam jenis tawa yang ngakak serta tak luput juga ledekan untuk guanlin. berisik banget pokoknya sampe guanlin rasanya pingin kabur sekarang juga terus pergi ke dukun buat minta dibikinin santet untuk seonho, daniel, seungwoo sama gunhee.

.

.

.

"bae, sumpah itu gara-gara piyiknya seonho yang ngompol:("

jinyoung turun dari motor guanlin sambil angguk-angguk kayak boneka kucing emas yang biasanya ada ditaruh di toko-toko. tadi perjalanan ke kampus guanlin dan jinyoung diisi keheningan doang soalnya guanlin fokus naik motor dan jinyoungnya diem aja. biasanya sih mereka emang begini, tapi rasanya bagi guanlin sekarang itu lebih berbahaya.

yaiyala lebih berbahaya, otaknya guanlin aja gabisa fokus sama jalanan dan malah mikirin mbah dukun serta kasurnya yang apa kabarnya di rooftop sana:( kan kalo kecelakaan bahaya:(

"bae jawab kek:(" kata pemuda yang lebih muda itu sambil ngekorin jinyoung yang langsung jalan ke arah area gedung fakultas teknik. padahal niat guanlin tadi abis nganter jinyoung itu ke kantin buat beli nasi goreng soalnya sare rote tidak cukup baginya buat sarapan.

duh plis ini jinyoung jangan ngambek:( dia sama guanlin itu baru jadian tiga bulan doang dan belum sering ena-ena:( masa udah putus sih:(

terkutuklah otak lai guanlin yang sempet-sempetnya mikir pingin ena-ena sama bae jinyoung padahal orangnya diduga lagi ngambek sama dia.

"eh jawab dong:((("

masa bodo dengan guanlin yang ngerengek-rengek kek anak kecil minta permen begini. sangat out of character biarin. yang penting dia dapet jawaban dari jinyoung.

"iya guan iya," jinyoung akhirnya berhenti jalan dan berbalik buat ngadep guanlin. keknya dia capek denger guanlin yang tumben cerewet sekali macam chili squad.

pemuda yang sudah tersohor sukanya ngeliatin lantai itu sekarang ngeliatin guanlin sambil kedip-kedip karena agak kelilipan soalnya anginnya kenceng dan penuh debu.

kiyowo ugh:(

bae jinyoung memang ganteng walau guanlin ngerasa dia lebih ganteng, tapi sukanya jinyoung itu kiyowo secara tidak sadar makannya jadi nilai plus plus:(

"kamu nggak marah?" guanlin tanya dengan nada bingung.

sebenernya mah guanlin udah pingin sujud syukur di kaki bae jinyoung tapi batal karena inget imej sebagai cowok cool dan swag seperti wooseok, seniornya dulu di sma cube yang sekarang jadi seniornya lagi di kampus tapi beda fakultas.

jinyoung masih ngeliatin guanlin dengan tatapan datarnya yang gabisa guanlin terjemahin karena dia emang nggak pinter masalah kode-kode. habisnya guanlin kan dulu anak basket, bukan anak pramuka:( ngapain anak basket ngapalin kode morse, kan gak bakal kepake pas di turnamen:(

"baeee:((("

walau jinyoung emang lebih tua dari guanlin, guanlin emang gapernah manggil jinyoung dengan sebutan 'kak jinyoung' atau 'kak baejin' kecuali pas masa-masa pendekatan dahulu. kata guanlin lebih enak manggil jinyoung pake nama 'bae' karena lucuk aja:)

iyain aja guanlin lagi tidak faeda.

"aku nggak marah kok. ngapain juga harus marah."

"lah kamu kenapa diem terus dari tadi? ngomong pendek-pendek juga lagi." ini lai guanlin yang seolah lupa kalau pacarnya itu datar kayak tripleks dan punya kebiasaan hemat berbicara supaya tidak membuang-buang tenaga.

jinyoung menghela nafas dan langsung narik tangannya guanlin, bikin guanlin dugeun-dugeun pingin nyosor karena melihat bae jinyoung dari dekat merupakan suatu kekiyowoan yang hakiki, "aku lagi sariawan, guan. sakit kalo buat ngomong panjang-panjang."

 _homina homina. fak yu dasar sariawan laknat._

lai guanlin langsung cengengesan dengan gaya cool. padahal dalam hati dia bersorak-sorai gembira karena ternyata jinyoung cuma sariawan. kirain kan jinyoung ngambek gara-gara malu punya pacar kayak guanlin yang tertuduh sangean:(

"perlu aku beliin obat biar sariawanmu sembuh nggak? ntar aku mampir ke apotik dulu."

sariawan laknat yang makin bikin rumit keadaan mah harus dimusnahkan dengan segera.

"gausa ih:(" kata jinyoung yang malas membahas sariawannya. iya, itu sariawan muncul dengan gara-gara suatu peristiwa tidak faeda bernama kegigit saat lagi makan, "udah sana kamu ke kantin makan nasgor aja. ntar kalo kelaperan terus sakit gimana:("

unch bae jinyoung perhatian sekali ya:)

"siap sayang, ini mau cul ke kantin kok. tapi lepasin tanganku dulu ya ehehe," kata guanlin sambil ngeliatin tangan jinyoung yang masih megangin tangannya sambil dimain-mainin gitu kayak anak bayi yang mainin tangan papahnya.

aslinya mah guanlin ikhlas aja dipegangin jinyoung. abisnya tangannya jinyoung lembut coy, nggak kasar kayak parutan kelapa. tapi karena perut guanlin udah kelaperan banget dan cacing-cacingnya teriak-teriak minta makanan jadi terpaksa guanlin minta lepas. kan nggak keren kalo tiba-tiba dia pingsan didepan pacar.

nggak swag kalo kata jung wooseok.

spontan aja jinyoung langsung ngelepasin tangannya guanlin begitu si empunya selesai ngomong. dia terus balik badan dan pergi ke arah gedung tujuannya sambil jalan cepet serta tak lupa nunduk ngeliatin batu-batu yang menghiasi jalan yang ditapakinya tanpa ngomong sepatah kata pun.

ciye malu nih ya mas bae makannya kabur begitu aja:)))

untungnya tadi guanlin udah sempet liat sekilas blush di pipi jinyoung yang lucu sekali minta dicium:) tapi guanlin kan nggak suka public display affection macam haknyeon yang sukanya sembarangan cium euiwoong walau hasilnya gak bales dicium tapi malah digampar.

"bae hati-hati jalannya nanti nabrak orang!"

.

.

.

kalau nanti ada yang ketemu guanlin terus ngeliat dia cengar-cengir terus kayak orang nggak waras, salahkan saja seorang anak teknik industri yang bernama bae jinyoung dengan segala kekiyowoannya yang hakiki;)))

* * *

 **NEXT?**

* * *

 **kosan seratus satu (98)**

 **sungwoon** : _GUANLIN MANA INI?!_

 **sungwoon** : _BALIK CEPETAN! KASURMU BASAH LAGI TAU G_

 **daniel** : _basah gara gara apa lagi hayo 😏_ 😏😏

 **hwang minhyun** : _HUJAN BEGO_

 **haknyeon joo** : _JEMURAN Q!_

 **takada kenta** : _JEMURAN Q! (2)_

 **ahnseob** _: JEMURAN Q! (3)_

 **sanggyun** : _JEMURAN Q! (69)_ 😏😏😏

 **kwon hyunbin** : _lah sempak terakhir basah lagi:( tidak punya sempak bersih lagi deh:(_

 **jaehwanyth** : _bagi yang di kosan diharapkan membantu teman-temannya untuk mengangkat jemuran. jangan apatis dan egois, membantu teman itu akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal nantinya_

 **woojinpark** : _seob jemuran punyamu udah aku angkat_

 **jihunpark** : _WOOJIN TITIP PUNYAKU_

 **woojinpark** : _sori. udah mager._

 **ahnseob** : _WOOJIN AQ PADAMU:***_

 **jihunpark** : _anjir woojin syalan_

 **byeongari's:** _guaaaannnnn kasurmu berat, hoho nggak kuat ngangkatnya:(_

 **yoon jizung** : _live report_

 **yoon jizung** : _[photo]_

 **yoon jizung** : _sekarang saya tengah berada di rooftop kosan seratus satu melihat kasur lai guanlin yang berada di antara para pot bunga._

 **yoon jizung** : _kasur tersebut kini tak bisa diselamatkan karena telah menjadi korban dari guyuran hujan yang semakin deras._

 **yoon jizung** : _dilaporkan tadi sempat ada anggota tim penyelamat bernama yoo seonho yang berusaha melakukan penyelamatan tetapi gagal dan malah terpeleset hingga pantatnya terbentur lantai._

 **yoon jizung** : _diperkirakan penyelamatan kasur guanlin baru bisa dilakukan setelah hujan deras mereda._

 **yoon jizung** : _demikian saya reporter yoon jisung melaporkan langsung dari tempat kejadian. terima kasih._

 **taedong** : _ingin memampuskan_

 **samuel kim** : _^saya juga jadi ingin_

 **jihunpark** : _sini aku aja_

 **jihunpark** : _MAMPUS LO KALENG KONG GUAN_

 **jihunpark** : _mati lo. tidur pake apa ntar malem_

 **haknyeon joo** : _jihoon aslinya pingin nawarin buat tidur bareng kan ya:)))_

 **jihunpark** : _kagakkkkk:))))_

 **ahnseobie** : _hAYOLOH SKANDAL_

 **hwihwi** : _hAYOLOH SKANDAL (999+)_

 **jaehwanyth** : _wahai saudara bernama park jihoon harap ingat kalau lai guanlin sudah ada yang punya. tidak baik menjadi duri di hubungan orang lain._

 **ong adalah seungwoo** : _betul sekali apa kata atas saya ini. janganlah kamj jadi yoon jisung yang menjadi duri di hubungan bang jaehwan sama ponyo_

 **yoon jizung** : _si ong ngomongnya suka bener ya:))))_

 **jihunpark** : _:)))))_

 **samuel kim** : _eh kayaknya guanlin bakal bisa nemu alasan buat nginep di kamar kak baejin deh 😏😏😏_

 **daniel** : _ciye bisa dapet jatah nih si guanlin_ 😏😏

 **haknyeon joo** : _gak main solo lagi_ 😏😏

 **gunheeheehee** : _nanti malam jauh-jauh dari dari kamar nomor sepuluh ya gaes demi kebaikan bersama. jangan diketok juga, takut ganggu yang lagi main di dalem_

 **gunheeheehee** : _daehwi juga jangan ngajak baejin shopping!_

 **takada kenta** : _heu heu heu 😏😏_ 😏

 **lai guan lin** : _fak fak fak_

 **daniel** : _wah orangnya datang_

 **lai guan lin** : _ANJING GAADA YG NYELAMETIN KASUR GUE!_

 **lai guan lin** : _fak kalian semua_

 **lai guan lin** : _ingin mengacungkan jari tengah pada kalian semua_

 **hwang minhyun** : _GUANLIN BAHASANYA_

 **byeongari's** : _hih guan hoho sudah berusaha tapi tak bisa:(((( jangan dikasih jari tengah:(((_

* * *

 **a/n:**

terimakasih sudah membaca❤ maaf apabila ada salah kata, eyd, dan kesalahan lainnya. fanfiksi ini masih banyak kekurangan karena dibuat dengan terlalu terburu-buru. receh lagi ehehe.

btw jangan gampar saya y gaes.

ini unpopular opinion ketika love triangle pocaris pada maunya panwink atau winkdeep. saya malah maunya guanyoung a.k.a pandeep yg jadi:( saya bikin ini karena pingin aja. siapa tahu ada yg suka guanyoung eHEHEHEHE. (nyari temen ceritanya) (saya mau berdoa supaya guanyoung berlayar dengan mulus selama masa kontrak wanna one hehehe)

btw ini lanjutkan tidak? rencananya sih saya mau bikin ini jadi isinya oneshot-oneshot kehidupan guanyoung di kosan seratus satu. kritik saran bisa disampaikan lewat review yaa. sekali lagi makasih sudah membaca:)))

 **love, dumplinglion**

 _ps_ : yg punya link fanfic guanlin x jinyoung bagi ke saya dong:( atau fanfic uke!jinyoung:( pls saya desperate:(((

 _ps2:_ harap jgn salah lapak ya gaes:(((


	2. hoodie

**before anyone else**

* * *

| guanlin, lai/jinyoung, bae | © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love | oneshot collection |

dldr. possibly ooc. lapslock. age switch.

 **(2/?)**

* * *

kata lai guanlin, jangan nilai orang dari mukanya. jadi walau muka guanlin lempeng banget begini, dia sayang banget sama baejin kok:)

.

.

 **[2: hoodie]**

.

.

bae jinyoung yang tadinya akan masuk ke kamar guanlin kini terdiam di ambang pintu memandangi sesosok manusia yang tengah kelonan dengan boneka _teddy_ _bear_ yang super besar serta selimut pororo padahal sekarang itu bukan musim dingin.

 _ini pasti bukan guanlin. yakali guanlin pake selimut pororo begitu:(_ , batin bae jinyoung menerka mengingat fakta bahwa lai guanlin tidak suka pake selimut karena selimut bikin gerah. kalo kata guanlin mah, kalo ada pacar yang jadi sumber kehangatan kenapa harus pake selimut:)

 _eh tapi guanlin kemana ya?_

oiya, jinyoung baru inget kalau pacarnya itu dari tadi malem merecoki kamar ong seongwoo buat minta contekan kuis. katanya juga sekalian mengganggu ongniel yang mau melaksanakan rutinitas malam jumat sebagai balas dendam atas penyebaran _hoax_ penyebab kasur guanlin dijemur.

"kak baejin~ tumben mampir ke kamarnya guanlin!" seru seonho tiba-tiba, seolah ia peka dengan keberadaan jinyoung yang diem macam patung ganesha di depan pintu.

anak gizkes tahun pertama yang ngekos di kamar nomer sembilan a.k.a yang menjadi pemisah kamar guanlin dan jinyoung itu nyengir lebar pada jinyoung dengan watados padahal ia baru saja menginvasi kasur guanlin yang sedang sensitif mengenai kasurnya.

pemuda bermarga yoo itu pun berguling dengan hati-hati supaya tidak menggencet piyik peliharaannya. jinyoung pun cuma ngangguk kalem aja sambil ngeliatin penyelundup kosan seratus satu berwujud anak ayam yang sekarang ngeluarin suara piyak-piyak kecil.

 _hmmm, jadi itu piyik penyebab drama kasur guanlin ya:) dasar laknat kau piyik idup:)_

sebenernya jinyoung _fine-fine_ aja kok akan drama kasur guanlin. dia malah seneng karena bisa kelonan sama guanlin yang ngungsi ke kamarnya. cuma yang bikin dia geli itu ya besok paginya.

semuanya jadi berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang dia sama guanlin:( padahal kan selama guanlin ngungsi di kamar jinyoung, mereka bener-bener nggak ngapa-ngapain.

 _pure_ kelonan tanpa grepe-grepe unfaeda.

"iya dek, mau ambil _hoodie_ ," pada akhrinya jinyoung membalas seonho dengan singkat padat jelas biar nggak usah lama-lama berurusan sama seonho karena sebenernya jinyoung itu emang rada gimana gitu kalo sama seonho.

eits, kalian semua jangan salah paham dan mikir kalo jinyoung itu gedek sama seonho yang sukanya nempel guanlin ya.

salahin aja takada kenta si fanboy alay berjiwa cabai yang maksa jinyoung buat nonton _anime_ titan-titan yang bikin pemuda bae itu keinget titan kalo ngeliat seonho.

padahal ya gatau miripnya dari mana:(

maafkan bae jinyoung ya wahai yoo seonho. otaknya jinyoung emang rada tidak faeda karena kebanyakan nyemil micin bareng jaechan.

"yang ini kak?" tanya seonho sambil menunjuk sebuah _hoodie_ merah polos yang tergeletak asal di atas kasur guanlin. jinyoung mah angguk-angguk aja karena dia ninggalin banyak _hoodie_ di kamar guanlin. bahkan kayaknya kadang _hoodie_ -nya ketuker juga sama punya guanlin.

"tangkap kak! hap hap!"

hoodie yang melayang ke arahnya pun ditangkap dengan sigap oleh jinyoung. pemuda yang lebih tua itu kemudian tersenyum kecil sebagai tanda terima kasih kepada seonho, "makasih ya hoho. nanti bilangin ke guanlin, aku udah berangkat duluan nebeng hwihwi sama muel."

"aye aye! siap kak!"

.

.

.

"young, uda denger gosip terbaru soal calon istrinya om seungwoo belum?"

"belum."

jinyoung sama daehwi barusan aja keluar kelas, tapi udah dari tadi daehwi nyerocos soal gosip-gosip terbaru dari kosan seratus satu sama kosan one hundred one. padahal kalo mau ngegosip beginian mah harusnya jangan sama jinyoung:( pasti bakalan cuma dijawab 'hm' 'ogitu' 'oooh' 'terus terus gimana?' 'hah masa gitu' atau nggak cuma diangguk-anggukin kayak lagi diskoan.

"yaela kudet kamu ih!" cibir daehwi sambil manyun kesel.

"biarin ih. nggak dosa kok jadi orang kudet!" balas jinyoung membela diri. lagian dia nggak peduli om seungwoo mau nikah sama siapa. yang penting jinyoung dapet undangan jadi dia bisa makan gratis di nikahan om seungwoo.

anak kos duit pas-pasan ya mikirnya mah begini hehe:)

"GUANLIN!"

belum sempat daehwi ngebales omongan jinyoung. ada suara cewek manggil nama guanlin kenceng banget. jinyoung sebagai manusia bertelinga paling peka di kosan seratus satu langsung tengak-tengok kesana-sini buat ngecek keberadaan pacarnya yang jarang-jarang mau nyamperin jinyoung sampe dalem gedung.

 _hah itu cewek ngelindur apa gimana sih? nggak ada guanlin juga disekitar sini kalik:(_ ini suara hati bae jinyoung yang masih lirik sana sini mencari sosok tinggi kesayangannya itu yang tak terlihat batang hidungnya.

"HEH LAI GUANLIN! KAMU ITU KALO DIPANGGIL YA NYAMPERIN BUKANNYA MALAH TENGAK-TENGOK TIJEL!"

suara cewek yang sama lagi-lagi kedengeran, tapi kini serasa lebih kenceng dan lebih deket. jinyoung pun jadi makin bingung, terlebih pas dia mau nengok tiba-tiba aja tangan yang mukul pundaknya agak keras.

 _anjay, apa apaan nih. kok malah saya yang ditepok?_

masa iya jinyoung yang gak segenter guanlin bisa jadi korban orang salah kira? kalo yang dikira itu seonho kayaknya masih agak mendingan. lah ini seorang bae jinyoung yang notabene kurus kering, tidak begitu tinggi, dan berkepala kecil:(

"eh dasar junior gak tahu diri ya kamu! dicariin di gedung bisnis gaada! di lapbas gaada! di kantin gaada! malah jalan bareng daehwi di gedung teknik! mau dijotos ya?!"

jinyoung dan daehwi kompak melongo ketika kim doyeon, anak jurusan bisnis tahun kedua yang merupakan idola segala umat itu mengomel tanpa ampun bak emak-emak. bahkan kini doyeon mulai menggebuki lengan jinyoung dengan diktat miliknya yang cukup tebal.

"EH EH EH KAK DOYEON STOP KAK!"

"APAAN SIH HWI! KAMU DIEM NGGAK?! NGAPAIN BELAIN GUANLIN? DIA ITU BOCAH HOLKAY TAPI BERLAGAK MISKIN TERUS! JADI PANTES DIGEBUKIN KALIK!"

doyeon ngegas dengan balik teriak demi membalas teriakan daehwi yang melengking itu. jangan tanya soal jinyoung, dia sekarang jadi korban yang tak dapat berbuat apa-apa:(

 _poor_ jinyoung:(

"STOP KAK STOP:( PLIS INI BUKAN GUANLIN! INI BAE JINYOUNG KAK!" seru daehwi yang langsung nahan diktat doyeon yang kini siap mendarat di kepalanya jinyoung. orang yang digebukin malah cuma meringis aja, antara pasrah dan tabah menghadapi situasi ini.

"hah? bae jinyoung?"

doyeon langsung berhenti bertindak anarkis dan menurunkan diktatnya yang terangkat tinggi. gadis dengan tubuh tinggi itu terus ngeliatin jinyoung dari atas sampai bawah. dari sepatu sampai ujung rambutnya. berkali-kali sampe jinyoung ngerasa gak nyaman karena diliatin terlalu intens.

"EH?!"

doyeon teriak kenceng dan langsung megang bahunya jinyoung.

"SUMPAH DEK BAEJIN SORI BANGET! KIRAIN KAMU GUANLIN! AKU KEBAWA MARAH JADI ASAL GEBUK BEGINI:("

"santai aja kak. lagian saya juga bingung kenapa kak doyeon ngira saya guanlin," jawab jinyoung yang masih diguncang-guncangkan oleh doyeon. duh, ini cewek _strong_ sekali ya, tadi ngegebukin sampe bikin nyeri terus sekarang ngeguncangin sampai bikin jinyoung agak pusing.

ini gatau doyeon yang kuat atau jinyoung yang lemah sebenernya:(

"abisnya kamu pake _hoodie_ kesayangannya guanlin sih dek! sori banget ya! pokoknya lain kali kamu harus hati-hati! besok lagi jangan diulangin juga ya:)"

baejin cengo.

yaela ini kenapa jadi doyeon yang malah ngasih nasehat:( harusnya kan itu omongannya jinyoung sebagai korban dari keanarkisan kim doyeon yang salah sasaran. jinyoung jadi kasian sama doyeon yang cantik-cantik tapi tijel:(

"nggg... kak, kok saya yang disur-"

"betewe kak doyeon kok hafal banget _hoodie_ kesayangan guanlin:) suka merhatiin ya kak:)" kata daehwi yang malah ngegodaiin doyeon dan motong perkataannya jinyoung. gatau apa kalo mukanya jinyoung sekarang rada tersakiti karena omongannya terpotong:(

jinyoung mah kuat:)

pas selesai daehwi ngomong, doyeon pun langsung ketawa ngakak tanpa sebab yang jelas (lagi-lagi ini bikin jinyoung menghujat doyeon sebagai manusia tijel) terus geleng-geleng kepala dengan kalemnya, "gimana nggak hafal sih dek! orang hoodienya itu ada namanya 'LAI GUANLIN' di punggung gede banget:)"

 _fak fak fak. anjay sekali._

jinyoung pun mengumpat dalam hati dan tidak lagi menghujat ketijelan doyeon. jadi dari tadi dia nggak nyadar kalo dia jalan-jalan pake _hoodie_ basketnya guanlin? duh, pantes aja dari tadi dia kena pelotot orang tak dikenal yang biasanya bahkan nggak ngelirik pas jinyoung lewat:(

 _anjir kau wahai yoo seonho yang tadi memberikan hoodie ini kepadaku._

"eh tapi guanlin itu emang cogan sih dek. enak diperhatiin, tipeku banget sebenernya! cuma aku aja yang males rebutan sama pacarnya yang suka nge- _wink_ itu," tambah doyeon yang nggak sadar kalo dia udah menyinggung salah satu topik paling sensitif dalam kehidupan bae jinyoung yang selalu dihindari orang bila masih ingin hidup di dunia lebih lama.

tau kan topiknya tentang apa? ;)

hayoloh kau kim doyeon:)

daehwi aja sekarang udah megangin tangannya jinyoung supaya jinyoung nggak tiba-tiba ngamuk dan balik ngegebukin doyeon pake diktat super tebelnya. sudah cukup haknyeon aja yang pernah jadi korban gebukan diktat jinyoung gara-gara ngejodoh-jodohin jihoon sama guanlin terus.

bae jinyoung boleh aja keliatan kayak anak pendiem yang kalem dan nggak banyak polah. tapi kalo dia marah itu serem gaes, berbagai barang seketika dapat melayang dan bisa menyaingi kim donghan yang menyandang gelar macan galak dari kosan seratus satu.

"sori banget kak doyeon. kayaknya kakak belum tahu kalau yang pacarnya guanlin itu saya, bukan kak jihoon yang sukanya nge- _wink_ itu," kata jinyoung sambil tetep pasang senyuman manis di wajah. untung aja sariawannya udah sembuh jadi dia bisa ngomong cepet dan rada panjang begini.

"saya sama daehwi balik duluan ya kak. makasih atas gebukannya tadi lho. jujur aja tiba-tiba saya pingin ngebales hehe:)"

sekarang giliran doyeon yang cengo karena jinyoung langsung menyeret daehwi pergi begitu saja. bahkan saking shocknya, gadis kim itu sampi nggak notis sama gestur minta maaf dari daehwi yang udah menjauh dari dia.

.

.

.

"HAI PARA COGANKU~~~"

daehwi teriak-teriak alay sambil tebar _kiss-bye_ ke sana-sini. baru aja dia nyampe ke kantin kampus dan kini segerombolan temen kosan mereka udah mau kabur biar gak jadi korban kecabean daehwi.

"gausa bikin jijik, hwi!"

itu samuel yang ngomong abis dia neguk es teh biar melegakan tenggorokan karena dia keselek tulang ayam pas denger daehwi teriak. daehwi mah cuek bebek aja digituin sama gebetannya. dia tahu sebenernya omongan samuel itu tidak berbanding lurus dengan apa yang ada di hati samuel.

cielah daehwi:)))

"halah jijik apaan. bangsat lo muel! dimepetin daehwi aja mau terus pake sok-sok jijik," komentar guanlin yang lagi makan mie ayam mangkuk ketiganya. biarkan saja lai guanlin yang rakus ini. kayaknya dia mau memenuhi cita-cita masa kecilnya yang ingin setinggi godzilla:)

"anjing kau guan:)"

"eh bae kemana? kamu nggak sama dia hwi?" tanya guanlin mengabaikan umpatan samuel dan bersiap makan makan mie ayam mangkuk keempatnya. sementara para manusia di meja ini malah melakukan hal tidak penting bernama ngecie-ciein guanlin.

kadang guanlin itu gak paham sama temen sekosannya yang selalu membuat kesan kalo dia sama jinyoung yang pacaran itu suatu keajaiban dunia. padahal kan pasti ada pasangan yang lebih aneh dari mereka berdua, tapi belum ditemukan aja:)

tijel?

iyain aja, guanlin lagi tidak waras kebanyakan micin mie ayam soalnya:)

"oh jinyoung tadi ke kamar mandi bentar. dia nitip pesen katanya kamu selesai makan disuruh langsung ke parkiran aja. betewe ya guan! tadi kamu dicariin kak doyeon loh. tadi aku sama jinyoung papasan sama dia."

cerocosan daehwi hanya disambut anggukan dari guanlin. apalagi bagian doyeon nyariin dia. soalnya kan guanlin itu selalu kabur dari doyeon biar nggak disuruh bayar iuran pesta _surprise_ buat seongwoo. sori ya, guanlin _royal_ mah buat pacar doang. iuran buat makhluk songong begitu mana penting:)

"BANG! MIE AYAM SATU MANGKOK LAGI!" teriak guanlin pada abang mie ayam kampus yang sudah hafal kelakuan magernya gualin yang kalo pesen selalu teriak-teriak tidak nyante.

PLAK!

tupperware hijau neon punya daehwi seketika melayang ke kepala guanlin disusul oleh teriakan pemuda lee yang kesehariannya suka jadi artis kamar mandi tersebut, "EH GUANLIN TU GIMANA SIH?! DITUNGGUIN PACAR DI PARKIRAN MALAH MAU NAMBAH MIE AYAM?! UDAH SANA MINGGAT! BIAR MIE AYAMNYA AKU YANG NGEHABISIN!"

 _asik hehe dapet mie ayam gratis_ , ini lee daehwi yang laper tapi tidak mau keluar duit.

.

.

.

dateng ke parkiran dan langsung dipeluk bae jinyoung bukanlah satu dari sekian hal yang sering terjadi dalam kehidupan guanlin walau sebenernya dia seneng-seneng aja pas digituin.

abis ena sih:) anget lagi:)

"bae? kamu kenapa?"

"gapapa. gini dulu ya plis," pinta jinyoung yang udah ngedusel-dusel lehernya guanlin. guanlin yang notabene bukan cowok yang kuat menghadapi kekiyowoan pacar jelas langsung angguk-angguk patuh, tapi pastinya sambil nyengir bahagia rada goblo tapi ganteng ala lai guanlin hehe:)

"kamu pusing? apa mules-mules? masih kuat berdiri kan?"

guanlin ngeduga kalo baenya itu lagi rada sakit. soalnya jinyoung itu suka nempel ke guanlin kalo dia lagi sakit sama pegel-pegel. dikira guanlin tukang pijet apa dicariin kalo lagi nggak enak badan doang:(

tapi pas yang ditanyain cuma ngegeleng sambil cemberut dan makin nundukin kepalanya, guanlin makin bingung karena dia itu cowok gak peka yang gabisa baca pikiran pacar.

"gaboleh meluk ya?" tanya jinyoung sambil lanjut ngedusel lehernya guanlin tanpa nyadar kalo pacarnya sudah tidak kuat dan lemah seperti _jelly_.

HALO HALO DOKTER TOLONG INI LAI GUANLIN MAU AMBYAR AJA SOALNYA PACARNYA MERUPAKAN DEFINISI KEKIYOWOAN YANG HAKIKI:(

"aku kan kangen guanlin:("

HALO HALO LAI GUANLIN SEDANG DAPET JACKPOT APA INI KOK BAE JINYOUNG LUCU SEKALI:(

utututu sayangnya guanlin:) kalo mau minta peluk mah bilang aja. minta cium juga nggak pa- belum selesai guanlin ngomong, dia ngerasa ada sepatu yang melayang dan kena kepalanya dengan rada keras.

anjir, ini hari menimpuk guanlin apa gimana sih? kok dari tadi kepala gantengnya guanlin kena timpuk terus:( kejadian itu pun langsung disusul dengan teriakan cewek yang nggak nyante soalnya pake misuh-misuh segala.

"HEH GUANJING! SINI GAK MANA DOMPETMU! BAYAR IURAN KAGAK?!

 _terkutuklah kim doyeon dengan segala kecerewetannya_ , lai guanlin yang ogah bayar iuran.

 _hadeu ketemu lagi sama kak doyeon:(_ , bae jinyoung yang lelah menghadapi hidup dan tenggelam di rawa-rawa.

"ANJIR KAK DOYEON GANGGU BANGET SIH! INI AKU LAG-"

"MASA BODO~~~ MANA SINI BAYAR CEPETAN! JANGAN KABUR LO YA PANCI PENGGORENGAN!"

guanlin langsung balik misuh dan melotot pada pelaku penimpukan alias kim doyeon yang sekarang lagi bersidekap di dekat motornya guanlin sambil siap ngelempar sepatunya yang satu lagi. iya, kim doyeon itu rada bar-bar gaes, apalagi ini menyangkut duit dan si bandel lai guanlin.

sementara jinyoung yang kini udah nggak meluk guanlin pun cuma gantian ngeliatin doyeon sama guanlin terus narik-narik ujung _hoodie_ -nya guanlin sambil ngomong pake nada aegyo, guan ayo balik. aku ngantuk:(

yeu, padahal mah jinyoung pingin cepet balik soalnya dia nggak enak sama doyeon. jinyoung jadi keinget sama kejadian tadi di gedung teknik tadi yang dia kayak marah gitu sama doyeon gara-gara dia nyebut guanlin itu pacarnya jihoon:(

bae jinyoung malu gaes, harus digimanain imej anak baik nan pemalunya kalo dia ketauan nyemprot cewek:(

doyeon yang kaget dengan keberadaan jinyoung di dekat guanlin langsung refleks ngelempar sepatu di tangannya. gadis kim itu spontan langsung nutup mulutnya dan ganti menatap guanlin yang sekarang meluk jinyoung sambil ngusak-usak punggungnya jinyoung.

"DUH DEK BAEJIN! MAAF BANGET AKU GANGGU KAMU SAMA GUANLIN:( AKU DULUAN YA~ KAYAKNYA AKU UDAH DITUNGGUIN TEMENKU DEH:) BYE-BYE GAES~ LANGGENG YA~"

guanlin langsung mengernyitkan dahinya tanda nggak paham. diliriknya pacarnya yang sekarang cuma kerjap-kerjap mata kiyowo sambil dadah-dadah kecil ke doyeon yang kabur tanpa pake sepatu dan nggak jadi nagih iuran ke guanlin.

 _ini kok rasanya ada yang aneh yha_.

"kamu sejak kapan kenal kak doyeon, bae?"

.

.

.

* * *

 **NEXT?**

* * *

 **byeongari's**

dek hoho~~~

 _kak baejinnn~~~_

anjing lo yoo seonho! pokoknya ini gara-gara kamu ngasih hoodie basketku ke kak bae!

kasian kak bae tau nggak!

liat aja ya besok byeongari bakal ngambang di blumbang deket kosan!

 _KAK BAEJIN JAHATTT ;_;_

 _AKU BILANG KEK KAK MINYEON POKOKNYA!_

 _KAK BAEJIN UDAH NGGAK SAYANG HOHO:(((_

itu dibajak guan, dek:(((

.

.

 **kim doyeon**

 _eh guan_

apa kak?

 _aku baru tau kalo kamu sama baejin_

ew kaga apdet

basi

aku juga baru tau dari bae kalo kamu abis salah gebuk sama dilabrak gara-gara salah sebut pacar orang

 _fak lo_

 _eh tadi anak kosanku ngegosipin kamu sama baejin_

ogt

 _mereka jg gak pada gatau ih. kecuali somi sih, dia kan bestienya daehwi_

o y trs knp:) mslh bwt gw? :)

 _guanlin bngsd_

 _eh kamu siap siap digampar kyulkyung ya soalnya macarin degemnya_

jd keinget bae ngefans sm kak kyulkyung

 _iH JODOH KAN_

 _harusnya baejin sm kyulkyung aja_

kAGA WOY

BAE PUNYA SAYA POKOKNYA

btw, kak bae nitip salam sama maaf buat kamu, kak

pokoknya harus dimaafin kalo nggak aku gamau bayar iuran

 _e dasar ini bocah kek mau bayar iuran ae -_-_

 _okok, balik salam buat dek baejin yaa~ aku juga minta maaf:(_

 _oiya ada salam dari kyulkyung jugaa~_

aku gabaca aku lagi pake bokser

* * *

 **a/n** :

alasan chapter ini dibuat: bcs i think that jealous!bae is so qt

thank you for reading:) srsly saya kaget dapet respon positif! terimakasih bagi kalian yang membaca ini dan juga yang merekomendasikan aku fanfiksi uke!bae + pandeep! im so excited uuwaaayahhhh.

maaf saya belum membalas semua reviewnya:( tapi sudah saya baca semua kok! (yang kemarin saya balas itu karena kepentingan klarifikasi dan hal lainnya hehe) oiya, mohon maaf bagi para reader yang berkomentar mengenai perihal EYD khususnya huruf kapital. terima kasih atas sarannya tetapi fanfiksi ini sudah saya beri warning lapslock, dear:) itu suatu kesengajaan dan bukan kesalahan. saya tahu sebagian dari pembaca mungkin terganggu, tapi mohon maaf saya minta hal tersebut supaya dimaklumi:) ❤❤❤

once again, makasih telah membaca, review, follow, dan fav! kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan lewat review atau via pm.

jayakan pandeep ok /wink wink/

maaf baru bisa update:(

 **love, dumplinglion.**

ps: actually saya mau bikin spesial ultah guanlin. tapi saya merasa draft ini terlalu precious untuk dianggurkan jadi saya post:( jadi spesial ultah guanlin saya tunda atau dibatalkan saja hehehehe (kemudian teringat pandeep berlayar pas ngerayain ultahnya guanlin)


End file.
